Past of the Unwanted
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: A homeless, nameless boy thought his life was a pointless struggle. Why go on living, when he only suffered each day his heart kept beating? He wanted it to end, until his luck seemed to drastically change as a man approached him with a tantalizing offer. *This is a fan-made past for Dio*
1. One's Trash is Another's Treasure

WHAT? Something NOT Corpse Party?! *le gasp* And by myself?! Even more scandalous!

Eeyup, I'm doing a fan-made past for Dio. I hope it'll turn out alright, and that it will do the original story justice. I aim to make this believable, and tie in with why Dio does certain things in the game. I dunno how great it'll be... I hope you all will be honest with how you take this story. Also, I'm unsure of how many parts there will be just yet... So I can't really anticipate when the end will be. Welp, that's all... I hope this is an enjoyable ride, and not something that doesn't take well to the game script.

* * *

Life was hard... Really, really hard... The boy had no family to speak of, no home to turn to. He was deserted on the streets like trash. He spent his days laying upon the ground, surviving on what little people would offer him as they passed by him and his pitiful shape. He wouldn't hang on much longer... After all, there was nothing in his life that made fighting this hard worth it.

Until... a man approached him one cold, February day. He shook him lightly to get his attention, placing a whole loaf of bread in his lap. The large item of food certainly got the boy to look curiously at the man in the white coat. He inspected the bread, then his eyes slid back up to meet the man's. "Who... are you? Why are you giving me this?" he asked in a small, weak voice, his hands trembling as even the action of lifting the bread proved tedious for his malnourished muscles.

The man smiled down at him, tucking his hands into his coat's pockets after the boy curiously nibbled at the bread. He began to take huge bites of the bread after discovering it wasn't cheap, stale, or molded. "I, my boy, am Doctor Drevis. What about you? Do you have a name?" he asked, knelling down in front of the boy, watching him eat behind the glare of his glasses.

The boy finished off the food, feeling more full than he had in months. He desperately licked at his fingers for any crumbs he may have missed, not a single bit taken for granted. Once he was certain he got all of the bread, his copper eyes came back to Dr. Drevis.

Such... wonderful eyes... All they need is a nice spark, and they'd be perfect...

"No... I forgot it... since no one has asked or called me by it for a long time," the boy answered hesitantly, figuring he'd at least humor the doctor, since he had fed him for the day. Names weren't what was important to him, since living on the streets in itself was stripping you of your identity. He was just another face in the sea of bony, pale, dirty people. Actually... he didn't have anything important. He wouldn't have even eaten the food handed to him if it wasn't his instincts telling him to do so. He mostly just wanted this pitiful existence to be over.

Doctor Drevis paused thoughtfully, rubbing his chin as if considering something in his head. "Well... I see potential in you, unlike everyone else... Would you like to come live with my wife and me?" he asked with a kind smile, though the shadow cast from the sun behind him covered his eyes in a somewhat uneasy fashion. "I can give you work to do with pay. How does that sound?"

The boy looked at him as if this was some dream he expected to wake from at any moment. He examined his surroundings, the filthy street where garbage lined the sidewalk. He didn't want to be a part of this scenery anymore... What he was being offered was a fresh start. A second chance. He sat there in a stunned silence afterwords, before giving a small nod. "That... would be nice," he admitted, standing with the help of the doctor's hand. His smile seemed to grow considerably.

"Good! Then come along. You must meet my wife," the doctor insisted, pulling the boy alongside him to bring him to his home. As they walked hand in hand, the boy couldn't help but be skeptical of his situation. He gripped the other's hand tight, as if testing the reality of what was happening. Sure enough, he wasn't asleep. This was real. A small grin grew on his face, a new energy to his step that he had lacked before. He would turn his life around... He'd work hard, and prove to Doctor Drevis that he wasn't making a mistake here.


	2. The Desperate Wife and Needy Child

This small chapter reveals a lot about what majority of this story centers upon. I hope the ideal takes well, but if it doesn't don't be afraid to tell me the truth, okay? I love and appreciate honest feedback.

* * *

"This is our home. Please, make your own as well," Dr. Drevis said as he opened the doors to his mansion. The boy hesitantly stepped in, his eyes wide like saucers. He was staying in a place like this, when yesterday his bed had been the street? He was in complete shock, only moved forward by the pulling of the doctor's hand. "Monika! Where are you?" the doctor further yelled up the stairs.

"In my bedroom, Alfred!" a sweet, melodic voice called. The doctor smiled and tugged the ragged boy up the right staircase and down the subsequent hallway. The boy, however, could hardly follow any of what was happening. He was much too in awe of such luxury that he had never seen before.

Alfred entered the first door they came to. A woman turned to face them, her shining dark brown locks flowing with her movement. She smiled sweetly at her husband, though then noticed he had come with company.

"I've brought a guest with me," Alfred said as he noticed her attention was focused on the boy with dirty hair.

Noticing eyes on him, the boy brought his gaze to the woman's deep blue orbs. He blinked a few times to bring his mind out of the calming sense that came with staring into them to speak. "Ah... hello... miss..," he said hesitantly, keeping eye contact despite the anxiety that came with talking to a woman of such a high society.

Noting his politeness, Monika smiled warmly. "Ah, and who is this charming young one?" she asked with a certain interest in her voice.

"He told me he doesn't have a name..." Alfred answered with a certain lack of interest, placing his other hand in his coat pocket. "Anyways, I'm thinking of letting him stay downstai-"

"No, we still have a room next to mine open, don't we? He doesn't have to stay downstairs," Monika quickly interjected, knowing fully well what staying 'downstairs' meant. Normally, she wouldn't intervene with her husband's... _work_, but... they hadn't succeeded in having children of their own as of yet, and she yearned to be a mother. This boy was so young and seemingly a kind-hearted sort of child. She already felt the motherly need to protect the small boy. "I insist," she said in a way Alfred could not refuse.

Doctor Drevis stared at his wife with hidden disbelief. What was she doing? She never took away his test subjects like this. He frowned slightly with anger that bubbled in his stomach, but quickly erased it before the boy saw. "I guess that could work. Hear that? You'll be staying in the room next to this one," he said as he addressed the boy. The boy, still in slight disbelief, just gave a small nod.

"Hm, good... Now, since you'll be staying, you'll need a name..," Monika hummed, approaching the boy and knelling down to face him, her bright smile unwavering. "How about... Dio?"


	3. Motherly Instinct

3 more chapters. Halfway through~ Again, as always, I hope you all like it

* * *

The boy sat on the bed that was now called 'his', staring out a window with a similar title, reflecting on the name he was also given. It was weird, to say the least, that he could say he owned anything. The name, the bed, the room, and the window... There was no other furniture, but he was far from complaining. He slid his hand across the soft sheets, still having trouble believing all that happened today. He had been laying on the street, wondering where his next meal was coming from, and if he even wanted one that morning. Then, by sheer chance, he was in the path of a _doctor_, and offered a place to stay.

Even furthering his luck, the doctor's wife, whose name was Monika, offered him solely this room, adjacent to her own. In fact, she had been incredibly nice the whole day...

* * *

_"Come with me, Dio," Monika said after introductions had been out of the way. She moved towards the doorway, taking the boy's hand from her husband's and ignoring the scowl he gave her in return for her unexpected actions. "If you're going to be living here, we need to give you something else to wear, and clean you up," she mentioned in a soft voice, tugging him along to another room._  
_  
Dio followed her as quickly as he could, feeling a new sense of security around her as opposed to the doctor. He didn't really know why, but he guessed it had to do with her motherly way of speaking and handling his hand. His focus was torn from the warmth to the motioning of some clothes towards him, that had been pulled out of a drawer she had been rummaging in. He took the bundle carefully in his free hand, eyeing the clothes that had no holes, and felt like they were made out of costly fabric._

_"Now, to show you to the bathroom," Monika hummed after he turned his attention back to her eyes. To be a boy from the street, he was surprisingly mild-mannered and cute. All he needed was a good wash, food, and some care, and he'd be an idol son._

_They went downstairs and into the left hall, entering the bathroom shortly after. The porcelain tub and spacey bathroom, compared to what he had been used to, added to the piling disbelief he held for his position. He was ushered forward by Monika, towards the tub._

_Being washed by someone else was a little embarrassing, but she had insisted. She must have known his muscles didn't even hardly have the strength to lift the soap... Still, despite the strange circumstances, the hot water felt extremely good, and the sensation of the dirt and grime being scrubbed off left him particularly higher in spirit._

_After he was helped into the clothes she had prepared for him, he was taken to the dining room. It was such a big table for such a small family, and the meal was so abundant that his stomach could hardly keep quiet. He blushed at the sound of his grumbling stomach, afraid it would be considered rude, but he relaxed slightly when Monika laughed in response._

_"Don't fret Dio. This meal is for you, too, so eat as much as you like," she told him, still leading him by her soft hand. Dio gaped at the food presented to him, swallowing thickly as he hesitantly stepped up to the table, wriggling his way up into the high adult chairs. His shining eyes scanned the food, hardly believing what they were seeing. He was distracted a moment as Monica pushed in the chair and tucked a napkin into the collar of his shirt. He couldn't really understand why she was pampering him so much, but the care was greatly appreciated._

_He wasted no more time gorging himself on the juicy and tasty foods, manners hardly in mind as his stomach begged for more._

_In the other room, Alfred had pulled Monika aside to talk, but Dio didn't hear any of the following conversation, his focus on something completely different._

_"What do you think you're doing? You know very well why I brought that boy here," Alfred said with a certain anger to his tone, his pointed shoe tapping against the marble floor._

_"**That** boy is Dio," Monika mentioned with a certain sharpness, "Normally, I wouldn't pay any mind to the people you bring around, but he's different. He's small, in need of a mother figure-"_

_"Don't tell me you intend to be such a figure."_

_"I might," Monika answered curtly, staring into her husband's sharp, glaring eyes. "We... haven't been able to have a child... and with each passing day, the chances are no greater. I want to be a mother," she stated, desperate to keep the boy, "and I'm sure that he wants one. Please, Alfred. Let me care for him. You can find another subject."_

_Alfred grew bitterly quiet, finding it difficult to argue with his wife, who yearned for such a child to dote upon. He really wanted those copper eyes... but he also loved Monika. "Fine... Pamper the street rat," he said with a defeated sigh, but kept disdain in his voice to express how much he wasn't pleased about these developments. He would have to stop introducing 'guests' to his wife, he guessed... At least he had learned something from this somewhat fruitless endeavor._

_The two came back to the dinging room and sat, Alfred on one side of the table, Monika on the other, sitting next to the starving child. She watched him eat with a bright smile, knowing she had done her motherly duty of protecting her 'son'._

* * *

Dio rubbed his stomach, feeling absolutely bloated compared to how empty he had been for months, even years. He was tired of retracing the day, but still had to wonder... "I'm really... staying in a place like _this_?" he asked the night sky, but even without an answer, a smile appeared on his face. He moved himself under the warm blankets, closing his eyes and turning onto his side with a content sigh.


	4. Wish Upon a Candle

Sorry for the long wait, and it's not even a long chapter... Aaah, the next will probably be longer, and faster getting out. Again, sorry~

* * *

Dio was happy. In these past years, he was finally able to enjoy life. Living and breathing was no long a chore, nor just something that had to be done. No, now he cherished every moment. Even doing work outside that the doctor sent him to do, or helping Monika with her daily duties. It was all so fulfilling, and after it was done, he could settle down and eat like he was part of the family. He could go to _his_ room and sleep in _his_ bed, and have wonderful dreams instead of restless, dark nights.

Today was especially one he had grown to love. He awoke early and quickly got dressed, making the trip from his room to the dining room. He was met by the sight of Monika standing next to the table, sticking two candles into a cake that sat atop the table. Hearing his footsteps, she turned, readily accepting a hug from Dio.

"Happy 2nd anniversary, Dio!" Monika chimed with a bright smile, releasing the boy that had become her son. From his tie by himself, his birthday had been long forgotten, along with his true age, so she had decided to celebrate the day he had come to be a part of their family.

Dio gave a large grin back before going towards one of the seats at the table, nearest to the cake. His eyes scanned the delicious bakery good, notwasting a second pulling out his chair and settling into it. Now that he was a couple years older, the seats were a perfect height.

Monika was a little saddened that the table was so empty, her husband missing, but she was used to it by this point. It was easy to tell he didn't like that Dio had been accepted into the family, and was adamant about not treating him like a son, unlike herself. It was fine, though... Just the two of them were a happy twosome, and she couldn't ask for more. This day always made her think about how lucky she had been to stumble upon such a diamond in the rough.

Dio watched as Monika took a match and struck it against the box. She lit the candles, then sat in the chair beside his. "So Dio... What're you going to wish for?" she asked with a tilt of her head, her hands folding in her lap. The big question... What were his hopes and dreams for the following year?... He really was content with what he had been given... but he also knew that he wasn't _exactly_ what Monika wanted. It didn't make him sad, since she had already given him so much love, and he know that a real child, born from your own flesh was more important than one adopted at the half point of his childhood... Yes, he knew what he wished for.

"Mmm... I can't tell you, or it won't work," Dio reminded her with a smile, leaning on his arms against the table.

"Aaah, that's right... Haha, silly me," Monika replied with a small laugh. She really wished she could know, since he wasn't as simple minded as other children. He wouldn't be hoping for toys or anything of the like.

Dio took a deep breath and let the air loose against the flickering flames, extinguishing them in a small poof of smoke. _Make Monika really happy_, he thought after closing his eyes tightly, believing that is he wanted enough, it would come true.

"Heh, I hope your wish comes true."

"Me too."


	5. The Birth of a Daughter

It wasn't any faster... Sorry. But it is longer, I at least didn't lie about that! Well, on more, and of course it's the big depressing one that you all should have seen coming. After that, this fan-past will be over. Hope you all enjoyed, and I hope it fits to the story at least a wee bit.

* * *

Another year passed before Dio's wish was answered. Monika had started to show signs a little after his third year celebration. While he grew excited, glad that she was finally getting a real child, Monika only seemed to grow more solemn. Dio was afraid that perhaps... she didn't want this... But that would make no sense. She had been hoping for one for so long.

About four months passed before Dio finally worked the nerve and curiosity to ask about Monika's seemingly permanent grimace. "Monika... What's wrong? You want a kid, right?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed. He never had the illusion that he was her son, and she his mother. He knew the world better than that, and he wouldn't fall prey to a dangerous dream. He was just a guest, who was treated like family.

"Dio, I do... but, in some ways, you've become my child as well..." Monika answered, her voice cracking slightly. Dio also thought he had seen a tear on the brim of her eye, but the shadow of her bangs made it difficult to tell.

"Mm... and I'll still be around. But I know some things are different, between me and a real kid," Dio responded without missing a beat, illustrating that he knew how things really worked. He was greatly in debt to Monika for her loving treatment of someone like him, so he wouldn't grow bitter about being second place, or not being a son at all. "I'm happy for you, so you should be happy too. It'll do the baby some good," he added with a small chuckle.

Monika let slip a small sob, then a tear slid down her cheek into Dio's full view. His smile disappeared, but he wasn't given enough time to ask why she was so upset. "Ha... you're right, I'm sorry... It's unfair of me to be the one so down, hm?" she asked with a smile, though her voice was still sorrowful and her head was still pointed down. She lifted her hand to wipe any tears that threatened to escape along with the other, then lifted her head and looked to Dio. "I apologize for worrying you... My emotions are so high-strung lately..." she told him, then gave a somewhat empty laugh before making the joke, "It must be a girl."

Something still felt extremely off, but Dio didn't want to both asking what was wrong, for fear of dragging her mood back down. The rest of the evening they chatted about what sort of child Monika would be blessed with. Though, the whole rest of the night... and months to come, he felt uneasy. Why had Monika been crying?

* * *

It was around a month later when the baby arrived. Though, Dio hadn't even been able to see it, what gender it was, or where it got most of its traits. A little after he had approached Monika, Dr. Drevis had moved him from his room, which he guessed wasn't his anymore, to the downstairs, where he had been originally planning to place him. It was dark, cold, and quiet... There was a stench he was unable to place drifting in the musty air, and he couldn't help but make the comparison that this place looked a lot like a prison. There was no one else that shared his 'cell', but he had reason to believe that... there _used_ to be. He hadn't been the first homeless person Dr. Drevis had picked up, huh?

Dio became alert at the sound of echoing footsteps, but they weren't the heavy ones of Alfred Drevis. They were elegant clicks, much like the ones he had been accustomed to hearing a few months ago. Monika? He brightened up, despite his dreary surroundings and condition.

He had been right. Monika came into the room, holding something bundled in a light pink blanket. Dio hopped up from the thin-mattress bed to approach the bars that separated them, gleaming eyes examining the chubby face of the newborn. He somehow knew it was a girl, who had a soft-looking patch of black hair and seemed fast asleep. Her small hands were curled up tightly just above the edge of the blanket, and if one was quiet enough, small breaths could be heard. She looked like she was having a peaceful dream...

Monika seemed to be fighting tears again, for it took her a moment to even begin speaking. "I wanted you to meet my daughter... Aya," she said with a smile, but the look in her eyes wasn't so joyful. Still, despite her familiar sadness drifting about her voice and expression, Dio couldn't help but to glow with excitement. He had been hoping to catch a glance at her.

"She's pretty..." Dio mentioned, his gaze softening as he admired the baby girl. "I like her name too."

Monika shifted ever so slightly to hold Aya with one arm carefully while pulling out a set of keys, unlocking the door to Dio's 'room' and stepping inside. "Would you like to...?" She offered Aya to Dio, showing her utmost trust with him.

Grateful at the offer, he grinned and nodded happily, taking Aya from Monika's arms into his own with extreme care. It felt really different to hold a baby than compared to anything else. The innocence and joy seemed to ebb off Aya, and a comforting warmth accompanied her. Just having her around made his position seem less dim, and at that time, he was glad he had wished this for Monika. Aya would be very loved, he was certain of it.

It was a few moments later that he heard a short sob from Monika, forcing him to tear his eyes from Aya to Monika, his concern rising as she seemed to be crying again. Was she just overwhelmed with happiness, or was there a hidden problem that he couldn't see?... Did it have to do with him, and him... being down here? "... I'll be okay, Monika. It's not so bad... Besides, Aya needed a room, right?" he asked light-heartedly. He could tell this wasn't a great place, and his skin crawled with some awful premonition about his fate, but he already had a much more fulfilling life than he ever thought possible a few years ago. He had plenty, now it was Aya's turn. To a nobody like him, who had no birthday or name, Monika had been greatly compassionate to him and him someone. She had given him a place to call home, and a time period where his existence was known and cherished. "You've done a lot... so I wouldn't even think of asking for more... No matter what, I won't regret coming here," he told her honestly, meeting her eyes.

Monika looked at him, somewhat shocked. The way he was speaking... It was as if he knew that normally, coming with her husband was something to regret... Did he know?... She supposed his environment was evidence enough, but it was something different to here him talking about it so bravely, and saying that he wouldn't look back... She... wouldn't regret taking care of him, either. She sniffled lightly, trying to dry her tears, but more kept coming.

"Thanks, Monika. For treating me like somebody," Dio added brightly, moving Aya away from him so Monika could take her back into her arms, "and for letting me meet Aya."

"I won't regret it either," Monika said with a sorrowful smile, shifting to take Aya back, but paused as the girl's small hand grasped tightly around Dio's finger. He smiled lightly at the contact, despite the pressure being a bit tight.

"It's okay, we'll see each other later, alright?" Dio spoke to Aya, rubbing her head before tugging his hand back.

Monika's heart ached horribly as she stepped back. She had promised this to be quick, so she had to leave. "Goodbye, Dio," she said to him, offering one last smile before turning to leave the cell, closing and locking the door back.

"Bye..." Dio muttered, watching her go with his arms dangled outside the bars slightly. He thought he heard a small whimper and cry from Aya, starting to feel a bit guilty for waking her up. But still, he was glad he had gotten to experience that. _We will meet again... I'm sure of it._


End file.
